Babysitting
by Silver Azure
Summary: Wayne and Wanda are having a night out to celebrate their anniversary, which leaves the boys to babysit Winnie. All they want to do is watch the concert Wanda had ordered for them as a reward. How will the boys cope with the responsibility? Read to find out, Rated K Plus for mild language and some small dirty humor.


Wayne and Wanda were getting ready to go out and celebrate their anniversary, Wayne was going to take Wanda out to dinner and a show. While nothing exciting it was still to be a delightful romp;

"So honey, ya ready to paint the town red?" asked Wayne as he sprayed on some cologne.

Wanda, though pregnant was eager to go out for a night on the town with her husband and a night away from the kids was just what she needed.

"You know it, plus I convinced the boys to watch Winnie" said Wanda happily.

While Wanda and Wayne were getting ready, the boys were getting ready as well...ready for a concert they had ordered on pay-per-view...well were more like rewarded for watching their sister they were allowed to order the concert and the boys were prepping. They had snacks and sodas and two large pepperoni pizzas that Wanda had ordered for them forty-five minutes earlier.

"Man this is going to be awesome!" exclaimed Wally.

"Yeah...too bad we gotta babysit the brat!" said Winston in a huff.

"I FEEL MY WORLD SHAKE...LIKE AN EARTHQUAKE!" Wade was singing along with the song _St. Anger_ on his laptop.

He was also air guitaring and jumping around when all of a sudden he bumped into his dad;

"Easy there!" exclaimed Wayne.

"Sorry dad" apologized Wade.

"Now you all better keep a close eye on your sister, I want her in bed by no later than midnight but we should be home around one. No friends over, no horseplay either. I have my cellphone if you need me or your father." Said Wanda laying down the ground rules.

"You got it ma" said Winston.

Winnie had then approached her mother after she came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk.

"Winnie, I want you to be on your best behavior and do everything your brothers say...but if anything I have my phone and you know my number" said Wanda as she whispered the last part in Winnie's ear.

"Yes Mommy" said Winnie.

Wayne and Wanda had said goodbye to their kids and went off to go out on their anniversary date, Wayne though was a little nervous about leaving an eight year old with eleven teenage boys to watch her.

"Wayne what's wrong?" asked Wanda as she got into the passenger side of the minivan.

"I don't know, I just have some weird feeling" said Wayne.

"Wayne, Winnie is going to be fine, twenty-two eyes and one is going to be on Winnie" said Wanda cheering up Wayne.

"I guess you're right, now I'm starving!" exclaimed Wayne as he turned the key in the ignition and drove off with Wanda in tow.

The boys were awaiting the pay-per-view and were blasting rock music and singing and air guitaring and drumming along. Winnie however wasn't entertained;

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST LOWER THAT?!" exclaimed the young wolf pup.

"Hey Winnie, here's an idea...go sit on the recliner over there and shut up!" exclaimed Waldo.

Winnie just scoffed and went to sit in the recliner, she hated getting picked on by her brothers even though she had gotten revenge on them two months prior by setting them up and getting a slice of cake out of the deal but it was still heck. All she wanted to do was fit in with the boys, and if listening to loud rock music was what it took then so be it.

"What's so great about any of these bands anyways?" asked Winnie.

The boys were stunned in silence, never had they heard such a question in their lives. Wade had an idea, he paused his music and put his headphones on Winnie's ears.

"Here, sit there and listen" said Wade after putting his headphones on Winnie's ears.

"Wait dude!" exclaimed Winston.

"What?" asked Wade.

"Dude, she's like eight years old...what if she repeats what she hears?" asked Winston concerned.

"Well she's gonna learn the words anyways, besides remember when we were little how Dad used to put us to sleep?" asked Wade.

"Ah yes, a little Welcome to the Jungle followed by Master of Puppets and to top it off Sweet Emotion...good times." said Winston happily.

"Alright Winnie, I'll cut you a deal, anything you hear in the music you listen to you don't repeat and we'll let you watch the concert with us...and Wilbur will teach you how to play drums!" said Wade smiling.

Winnie was excited, not only could she hear what her brothers were listening to but she could finally fit in with them.

"Alright Winnie, we got about a half hour before so what do you want to listen to?" asked Wade.

Winnie browsed the music library on Wade's laptop and pointed to a song;

"That one." Said Winnie pointing at the screen.

"Hot for Teacher? Excellent choice." Said Wade as he put the song on.

Winnie began to listen and she smiled and pretended to drum along wildly to the song and she was having a ball. When the song ended she took off the headphones;

"Can you teach me that song?" asked Winnie.

"Well I'm not really good at the drumming for that one but I can teach you some others I know, heck we could have a jam session after the concert." said Wade happily.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Winnie.

Winston had came over and pulled the headphones out of the laptop and and started blasting some music. They thought Winnie about the artists that played each song they were playing and before they knew it, the concert was about to start. Waldo had turned the TV and to the boy's chagrin'

"Bad news folks, the Concert of the Decade has been canceled due to fans fighting in the crowds as a threat to safety. The concert will be rescheduled to New Year's Eve." Said the reporter on the TV.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" exclaimed Winston.

"THAT'S BULL!" exclaimed Walker.

"STUPID IDIOTS IN THE CROWD!" exclaimed Wally.

"Well Winnie, looks like we're having that jam session early...but first, let's eat!" exclaimed Wade as everyone agreed and they brought the pizzas and snacks and sodas to the dinner table and began to eat.

_Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know this is my fist fic in forever and I hope you enjoyed so far. Now also I do not own St. Anger, Master of Puppets, Welcome to the Jungle, Sweet Emotion, Voodoo Child and Hot for Teacher. They belong to Metallica, Guns N Roses, Aerosmith, Jimi Hendrix(R.I.P) and Van Halen respectively. Until next time!_


End file.
